A Peer to Peer (PTP) communication technology, for example, Wireless Fidelity (WiFI) Direct (WFD) Peer to Peer (P2P), may provide an easy and convenient manner to share, show, print and/or synchronize content, e.g., wherever users go.
A Wi-Fi Direct peer to peer (WFD P2P) communication scheme may utilize a Station (STA) Access-Point (AP) (STA/AP) relationship, for example, a P2P Client may include a Wi-Fi Direct device supporting legacy non-AP STA functionality, and a P2P Group Owner may include an “AP-like” function, which may, for example, provide basis Service Set (BSS) functionality and services for associated P2P Clients.
In some scenarios the P2P group scheme may not be efficient and/or optimal.